Top 5 Worst Things Chick Hicks Has Ever Done
Here are five of the worst things Chick did. 5. 1992 Leak Less 400 - Bumps Billy Chick: Out of my way you loser! Billy: HELP! Spike: Trouble! Pinkie: Chick bumps Billy! I repeat, and I do, buddy! Chick bumps Billy! 4. 1980 Copper Canyon 400 - Causes a big one Chick: (Uncle Noah Horn) YOU NORMAN! (bumps him) Spike: OH NO! NORMAN GREEN FLIPS THREE TIMES AND CAUSES A BIG ONE! NINE CARS INVOLVED! 3. 2005 Dinoco 400 - Dinoco's all mine Chick: Dinoco's all mine! (bumps Winford) Winford: NOOOOOOO! Bob: TROUBLE TURN THREE! Chick: HA HA! GET THROUGH THAT MCQUEEN! Bob: Oh a huge crash behind the leaders! (Crusty takes out Ryan, Slider and Darren hit Floyd and Chuck goes in the air) Bob: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Darrell: I have never seen anything like that IN MY LIFE! (More crashes happen as Billy and Claude stop) Billy: Uh hey Claude! (gets bashed) Claude: Crap! Uh oh. What's this? HOLY (Yee)!!!!! (gets bashed by Todd) Claude and Todd: AHHHHHHHHH! Bob: Wait a second Darrell! McQueen is in the wreckage! Darrell: There's no way that rookie could make it through, not in one piece that is! (McQueen dodges everyone and jumps over Claude) Mia and Tia: LIGHTNING! OH! (McQueen lands) Darrell: LOOK AT THAT, MCQUEEN MADE IT THROUGH! Bob: And a spectacular move by Lightning McQueen! Lightning: YEAH! KA-CHOW! Crowd: LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING! Albert: YEAH MCQUEEN! KA-CHOW! 2. 2005 LA tiebreaker - Hitting The King Darrell: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN IS GOING TO WIN THE PISTON CUP! Chick: I AM NOT COMING BEHIND YOU AGAIN OLD MAN!!!!!!!! (bashes The King) (The King flips over several times) Lynda: Oh no. 1. 1977 Calladega 500 - Killing Bobby Carsac Chick: STUPID FREAKING BOBBY CARSAC! (pushes Bobby) Pinkie: Oh no! Bobby Carsac is pushed by Chick Hicks! Bobby is going into a wall airborne! He flips and slides down upside down! HE'S DEAD! FRED WATCAR SHAKES HIS HEAD! NO! OH MY GOSH! THAT MEANS! BOBBY CARSAC JUST DIED HERE! (cries hard) WAHHHHHHHH! I HATE IT! WAHHHHHH! HE IS GONE! Spike (crying): This is CBS Sports' worst Calladega 500 broadcast ever. Hold on. Fred Watcar is saying something. Fred: Bobby Carsac is absolutely 100 million percent dead. His body is now pretty much reduced to a skeleton due to so many parts coming out of him. No point trying to fix him up. The 1963 and 1970 Piston cup winner is dead. We will see what to do with the cups and I'm telling the Carsac Family right now. Also he got a heart attack just seconds after he was bashed by Chick. Spike (crying): '''DID YOU HEAR THAT?! BOBBY CARSAC IS GONE! THE CHAMPION IS DEAD! WAHHHHHH! POOR BOBBY CARSAC! '''Let's puts his memories on screen! (hugs Pinkie) Pinkie (crying): Lapis will not believe what happened there. (Shows clips of Bobby winning the 1963 and 1970 Piston Cups, winning the 1967 Nightdona 500 and on the podium in the same race.)Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments